Malistra Theron
''Common Statistics Warning: The images and text on this page contain nudity. Race: Female Aasimar Born: 18 Flamerule, 1353 DR. Year of the Arch Age: 23 Height: 5’7” Weight: 117 lbs Hair: Red Skin Tone: Ivory Skin Texture: Silky smooth Eye Color: Bright pearly green, that sometimes swirl. Accent: Sembian Recognizable Features: Striking dark crimson red hair, flawless pale skin, intense green eyes, elven pointed ears, and a small, faint birthmark in the shape of Sune's holy symbol in her cleavage. Languages: Common, Celestial, Sylvan Left or Right Handed: Right handed Deity: Sune Class: Favored Soul/Heartwarder Alignment: Chaotic Good Relatives: Dorina Theron, Hert Theron (Mother and father), Kalan (Astral Deva celestial forebearer) ''Base Ability Scores Strength (10): Although of a celestial heritage, her bloodline makes her no stronger than any regular human. Dexterity (14): Malistra is graceful when she moves and quicker than some others, her grace is more beauty and seduction related. Constituion (12): Her beautiful form is slightly tougher than those a standard background, but nothing extradorinary.. Intelligence (12): Malistra is thoughtful, though she focuses on the moment more than study. Wisdom (16): As befits a presitess, Malistra's senses of others and the world around her is quite strong. Charisma (24): Malistra's main strength is her fierey, seductive charisma. Thanks in part to her celestial and favored heritage, she is extremely beautiful and stands out easily in a crowd. ''Statistics Female Aasimar Favored Soul 9/Heartwarder 7 CG Medium Native Outsider Init +2; Senses darkvision 60 ft. Languages Common, Celestial, Sylvan AC 23; Dodge, Mobility hp 91 (16 HD) Resist acid 5, cold 5, electrical 5, fire 10 Immunity None SR 0 Fort +16, Ref +11, Will +14 Speed 40 ft. Melee +15/+10/+5 +3 flaming whip (1d2+1d6+3) Base Atk +11 Atk Options disarm (whip), sanctified strike (1 holy damage vs evil, 1d4 holy damage vs evil outsiders, 1d4 holy damage vs undead) Special Actions lips of rapture 9/day (+2 attack, +2 damage, +2 skill checks, +2 saving throws for 5 rounds; chance of daze on recipient) Combat Gear +3 flaming whip, +3 elven chainmail, +1 small shield Favored Soul Spells Known (CL 16th): 8th (4/day) - holy aura, last judgement, mass heal 7th (6/day) - greater restoration, holy word, regenerate, righteous smite 6th (7/day) - call faithful servants, celestial blood, greater sanctuary, heal, planar ally 5th (8/day) - chaav's laugh, fire in the blood, healing circle, raise dead, righteous might, spell resistance 4th (8/day) - cure critical wounds, death ward, hammer of the gods, greater magic weapon, paneca, sword of concience 3rd (8/day) - clarity, cure serious wounds, flame weapon, ring of blades, searing light, 2nd (8/day) - cure moderate wounds, bull's strength, elation, endurance, hold person, 1st (9/day) - bless, command, lantern light, protection from evil, ray of hope, vision of heaven 0 (6/day) - cure minor wounds, inflict moderate wounds, light, resistance, virtue Spell-Like Abilities At will - detect evil (CL 16), 1/day - light (CL 16) Abilities Str 10, Dex 18, Con 12, Int 12, Wis 16, Cha 28 SQ nimbus of light Feats Dodge, Mobility, Spell Focus: Enchantment, Weapon Proficiency (Whip), Nimbus of Light, Sanctified Martial Strike Skills Appraise +6, Bluff +19, Heal +6, Persuade +25, Sense Motive +9, Spellcraft +13 Carried Possessions combat gear plus belt of the performer (+2 cha, +2 persuade, +2 perform), boots of teleportation (3/day - CL 5 teleport), bracers of dexterity +2, clasp of brons cloak (slashing resist 5, piercing resist 5, bludgeoning resist 5), nymph cloak +2 (+2 cha), ring of the cat +2 (dex +2), ring of fortitude +4 (fort +4) ''General Character Information Malistra is a kind-hearted soul, both due to her celestial bloodline, favored nature, and influence of her goddess. In appearance and action, she exemplifies Sune's tenants, though she has her quirks and hidden sides. The aasimar is loathe to kill or fight, unless in the name of good and beauty, destroying evil and vile creatures such as undead or fiends. Only since her arrival in the Moonsea region, has she begun to experience a true adventurer's life, something she finds liberatring from the temple she once served in. In combat, Malistra favors the whip, and she knows it very well. She is not a front-line fighter, however, and often stays behind others, providing healing and other spells, before closing into melee range with her whip. When she does, she usually targets foes already in battle with one of her companions, both because her whip lacks the heavy penetration of most edged or blunt weapons, as well as to aid her allies (who sometimes get sneak attacks against foes). She is also quick on her feet in combat, capable of dodging out of way of many attacks, especially hastey or oppourtinistic ones. Malistra’s spells are mostly of the healing and sanctified variety, which befits her celestial and favored status. She’s capable of calling archons and other celestials to fight with her, as well as bless others with sanctified power. ''Appearance Foremost, Malistra is extremely beautiful. Standing at 5’6”, she is reasonably tall for a woman. Her hair is a pure, stark dark red, a heavenly personfication of her goddess, although the rest of her body is devoid of any hair. No mark or blemish is present on her ivory skin (except listed below), and her womanly features are incredibly alluring to the eyes. Her breasts are a small size (34B), full tilting and swaying perfectly, while her behind is shaped with soft curves. She has only the smallest of otherworldly features that seem readily apparent, which include a slight point on her ears, and her intense green, pearly eyes that sometimes swirl with inner colour. She is often mistaken for a half-elf, from those unaware of her true bloodline. As sometimes happens with those descended from celestials who serve a deity, Malistra carries a tiny birthmark between her breasts in the centre of her cleavage. Depending on the coverings around her chest, the mark may or may not be visible. That mark is vaguely in the shape of Sune’s holy symbol - a female face with swirling hair. The birth mark is faint, however; it does not stand out upon a first glance. Malistra's natural beauty and resemblance to Sune is also part of this celestial and favored background, though those features are not as strange as those previously mentioned. Malistra’s own flirtatious nature and tenants of Sune ensures she wears clothing cut to show off these curves in the best possible way, which she uses the beauty of her body to full advantage. Thanks to her celestial heritage, she's tolerant of most cold weather, and thus can wear more revealing clothing than most in colder climates, a fact that made fellow members of the faith quite envious. Her preferred colours of clothing are deep crimson, white, and silver or gold trim. However, regardless of what design she happens to be wearing at the time, she always wears some kind of loincloth, dress or skirt, the latter of which is usually extremely and scandalously short. Her time amongst the High Priestess of the House of Firehair ensured she never wore any pants or similar garments, since her mentor exemplified the idea that Sune has never been seen in any herself, and that they are not a personification of proper “womanly” attire. She also never wears any undergaments under these clothes, using her natural beauty and the inticing nature of being "free" as both a symbol of beauty and the exposure as passion, which are both central to the Sunite faith. This was not the influence of her the clergy, but rather her own desires, as well as at the urging of her best childhood friend, a priestess of the lusty Sharess. When arrayed for battle or adventure, Malistra generally dawns a chainshirt, designed with her favorite colours, and cut to show the curves and features of her breasts through the light chain. Combined with her customary short red mini-skirt and belt, she has ample carrying room and protection, while displaying her beautiful form, as her goddess commands. Of special note is a trait Malistra carries from either her aasimar heritage or favored status, but even she is not sure of its origin. If ever scared, or her body takes any kind of damage to mar its beauty, cure spells completely heal the damage, without leaving the faintest trace of a scar. This minor trait is seen as a complete blessing by Sune, since the loss of one's beauty through such damage is a fear all Sunites carry. As can be imagined, there was some intense jealously from other members of the clergy, who usually wore heavy armor to protect their valued beauty. ''Personality Malistra is a passionate, caring and independent soul, blessed by a goddess and her servitors. A sense of inescapable destiny surrounds her, thanks to her unique nature of being celestial-touched, as well as being favored by Sune. This dual responsibility might have been enough to overwhelm a lesser soul, but Malistra is strong in spirit and self-possession. Having been raised to know her heritage and her divine abilities, she has been prepared for the burden she bares, though Malistra doesn’t think of it as a heavy one…but one full of beauty and joy. However, she’s not quite sure what her destiny is, and how she might be worthy of Sune’s gift. This slight amount of insecurity does make her quiet at times, where she looks to other for leadership, despite having the full capabilities of it herself. Thusly, Malistra is a personification of Sune in all of her tenants. However, she tends to focus on particular aspects of Sune’s portofolio, like most clerics. Perhaps due to her beauty, Malistra focuses more on the physical aspect of love, passion and beauty. The aasimar finds the natural beauty of the nude form to be the essence of personal, outward beauty, since every being comes into the world as they are. To this end, she enjoys nudity in her private time, and keeps herself partially and tastefully exposed in the outfits she wears. Malistra believes in keeping her lower regions exposed beneath her clothing, always dresses, skirts or loincloths. She finds the thought of women wearing pants abhorrent, and wears only the above items. In the matters of love, physical or emotional, Malistra finds other women to be more receptive of her feelings and desires, though she doesn’t discount a particularly handsome and charismatic man. However, regardless of gender, the aasimar’s deep affections are only given to those whom impress her enough to receive them, though keeping with Sune’s desires, she always gives other feelings of love to anyone with a good heart. Although Malistra does focus on the physical aspect of beauty and love, she is a direct manifestation of her goddess, and thus has a wide variety of interests and skills. She is an avid collector of beautiful objects, such as art, music, and gems. The aasimar is also an accomplished cook, seamstress, and is interested in cosmetics, dance, etiquette and manners. Malistra is passionate about her deity, and the good she does in the world. Her celestial blood has her carry on this good desire to heights rarely seen amongst many Sunites, who often focus exclusively on themselves first. Instead, Malistra focuses on others. She reasons that, by helping others of good hearts and beauty, the resulting joy and happiness that result increase her own happiness, thus her own beauty. Her celestial heritage also makes her an implacable foe against evil, even if she is not a trained combatant. This sometimes makes her enter situations she’s ill-equipped to handle, as she responds to the holy blood in her veins. To her, evil as a philosophy not only destroys beautiful things, it promotes ugly ones to take over. She finds that evil itself is “ugly”. The things it does causes pain, suffering, hate and other negative emotions, which take away from a beautiful soul, and thus it must be fought and destroyed to preserve the beauty of the world. ''Relationships As is fitting with her celestial heritage, and her extremely high charisma, Malistra has made many friends in her life. Since her arrival in the Moonsea, that listed has naturally expanded. Isiolia Nightstar: Malistra has developed a very strong friendship with the moon elf sorceress Isiolia. She finds her kind, care-free nature ankin to her own. Isiolia gifted her with a pair of very expensive teleportation boots, without asking anything in return. This act of generousity cemented their friendship. More recently, Malistra is worried about Isiolia’s mental state as well as her interactions with other people. Events in the elf’s life have caused many changes to her, though the aasimar remains her friend, trying to guide her into finding love and beauty to replace the horrible voids her past as imprinted on her. Yet, she has found this to be a difficult task...Isiolia no longer seeks her council as a friend, and feels she's growing apart from her. May Rift: Almost immediately after she came to the Moonsea region, Malistra met May Rift, a tiefling with extreme demonic features, but still beautiful and womanly. As an aasimar, her inital reaction was shock and to put a distance, but Malistra detected no evil in the woman. The more she spent time around her, the more she came to realize that she was an extremely unique individual. They spoke about their pasts, and it wasn't long before a relationship of sorts began to develop. As with Sunites, this was a loving relationship, but not in the sense of the traditional word. While sexual, the love was a deep friendship instead of pure romantic love. This was short lived however, as May was not pleased with Malistra's honesty regarding her Sunite nature, so the tiefling has kept away from her for awhile. Despite this, Malistra see's May as a sign from Sune herself, as an example of beauty being more than skin deep, and the rarity of such a positive relationship forming. The aasimar desires to help May through the calling of her demonic blood, and keep her on a positive path in life, by embracing the beauty she has. Dawn Darkmoon: Malistra finds Dawn a kindred spirt of sort, the only other she's met in the region who has a strong sense of faith in her divine patron, and the ability to use that faith for the good of others. She finds religious solice and familiarity with Dawn, even though they worship different deities. She's been attracted to Dawn since the day she met her, and recently confessed that attraction. However, Dawn informed her she had never experienced love or romance of any kind, which shocked Malistra to the core. The prietess is deterimined to show Dawn what love can give her, by helping her find love any way she can. Iris Shadow: The only other person that even comes close for the love Malistra has for Iris is the strong bond she shares with Isiolia. Even so, it is safe to say that Malistra has developed an infatuation for the drow in a very short period of time. Part of this is due to her unique and exotic nature; the aasimar has never met a dark elf before, not even a follower of Lolth. To meet a drow, one that follows the goddess Eilisatree and shares a mutual love of romance as she does, quickly warmed her heart. The other side reason is Malistra does all she can to encourage love in others, but also grasps it when it comes her way. Currently, their relationship has stalled, due to Iris’ infrequent visits. She holds no ill will against Iris, thinking of her fondly, even if she has not been around. Alabyran Haladar: Isiolia's love interest, even if the elf doesn't believe so, Malistra is fond of Alabyran as a friend. Besides for other Sunites, Alabyran impresses Malistra greatly with his knowledge and understanding of love. To her, he is the classic romantic, steadfast in his friendship and commitment to those he loves. She considers him a good friend, and their relationship is that of guidence; Malistra fufills her obligations to Sune's tenants as a Heartwarder, by guiding the love Alabyran has in his heart. Isilme Renor'anon: Malistra has recently begun a fast friendship with this drow priestess of Eilisatree. They share similar interests and an attraction, which seems to be slowly developing. Cerin Te'les: Malistra finds Cerin's wisdom and calm demenor to be a grounding point for stabalization and leadership during these dark times. She's glad that he can confide in her within the matters of love, and found out that they both share similar views on "the balance". Malistra brought the idea of starting an alliance or orgainziation to have all the adventurers in the area to work together, something he believes in as well. It should be noted that Malistra has spent time around almost a dozen different fey creatures, including mermaids, sylphs and dryads. These creatures have dwelled on the temple grounds of the House of Firehair for centuries, and thus she is comfortable around most fey creatures. ''Religion The following listed faiths are one’s that play a significant role in Malistra’s life, for good or for ill. Sune: As a Favored Soul of Sune, she is naturally wholly in Sune’s embrace, even more so than her clerics. She strives to be the best she can be, focusing on spreading Sune’s faith to others, and being worthy of the gifts her goddess has given her. Sharess: The Lady of Lust serves Sune, since the greater goddess rescued her from Shar during the Time of Troubles. Malistra prays to Sharess once a day, for her favor in matters of intimacy. Besides Sune, Sharess is the next goddess that has Malistra’s faith, and she knows many of her tenants, thanks to her childhood friend Corine Halin. Lliira: Liira also serves Sune, but her portfolio concerns the feeling of joy. Malistra pays Llirra homage on a daily basis as well, to honor Sune as much as her servitor. Selune: Malistra has much respect for the Moonmaiden, who helps to empower women all over Toril. She also once served Sune, and this makes her doubly worthy of respect. Eilistraee: Two of her closest friends worship the good aligned drow goddess, and thus Malistra has a strong respect for this strange and benevolent deity. Orcus: The reason for her arrival in the Moonsea has been this vile demon’s presence, and that of his followers. Her celestial blood particularly rakes against Orcus and his works, the aasimar vowing to do what she can to defeat the terrible menace. ''Background Malistra entered the world in 1353, the Year of the Arch, daughter of Dorina and Hert Theron, nobles and clerics of Sune. Born and raised in The House of Firehair at the centre of Daerlun in Sembia, she knew a pampered, rich and religious lifestyle. From an early age, Malistra, her parents, and indeed, everyone in the House of Firehair knew she was special. Her hair was intense red, soft as calishite silk. Sunites consider red hair blessed by their goddess, and many considered hers as especially favored. It wasn’t until her early teenage years that her celestial and unique divine nature became apparent, a fact that both delighted the clergy of the temple, and kept them in awe. Malistra always knew she was destined to become a priestess of Lady Firehair, and was aware of her family’s distant celestial origins, though she never dreamed of both the honor…and responsibility, that was bestowed upon her. These celestial origins came from the Theron family’s early days in Sembia. They had always been an important part of The House of Firehair. Indeed, the creation of the temple itself had prompted the creation of the city of Daerlun, and the Theron’s were one of the family’s who helped build the House. During these early days, a sturdy stone wall was built around the temple grounds, to protect against orc invaders and other local monsters. To assist in these battles, the Heartwarder Ellebe Theron used her divine power to summon forth Kalan, and Astral Deva that served Lady Firehair. Together, and along with the other clerics of the fledgling temple, they fought back the monster hordes encroaching on the territory, and made the area safe for not only the temple to be finished, but for others to settle around it, and become modern day Daerlun. Ellebe was then near her thirtieth summer, and as The House of Firehair was completed, she and Kalan fell in love. Their union produced Darman, a half-celestial of grace and beauty. As he grew, Darman took a wife among the House, and thus the line continued for a few generations, until the celestial properties went dormant. Then, when Malistra was born, it resurfaced, and Kalan returned to Toril, to meet his celestial descendant. Kalan visited Malistra as often as his duties in Brightwater, as well as across the planes, would allow. Roughly, he visited his granddaughter every six years. From him, Malistra learned how to speak Celestial, as well as received insight into the divine power she held within her soul. He was always cryptic, but gentle about the latter, never revealing the exact origins or reasons for her gift, but encouraging her how to cast her spells, and what it meant to carry such divine responsibility. Naturally, this special attention, even in a grand temple that was staffed by such strange creatures as Mermaids and Dryads, drew admiration, envy and jealousy from others in the church. Sune, being a good and benevolent deity, ensured that the negative feelings were never acted upon, but rather superficial. As she grew, she began to resemble Sune herself, with her striking red hair, heart-shaped face, beautifully curved body, and rich, charming voice. In between Kalan’s infrequent visits, Malistra’s tutelage was undertaken by many of the temple’s clergy, including the High Priestess Thauna Maskalar. Thauna took great pride in having someone so touched by her deity in her temple, and spent much time guiding the young priestess. Most others in the temple were pleased to include a special and blessed personification of their goddess. She was instructed in all elements of Sunite training and dogma, including art, music, cooking, cosmetics, etiquette, dance, fashion, manners, the varied meanings of love, passion, and even sex. Malistra spent most of her time within the large temple grounds, interacting with members of the clergy, lay worshippers, and even the dryads and mermaids present in the glade. As she became older, Malistra began visiting the city around House of Firehair in earnest. Thanks to the influence of intermarrying between citizens of Cormyr and the city, most of Daerlun’s citizens combined that country’s friendly demeanor with Sembian business sense. Unlike many others of the temple, Malistra became more interested in exploring outside of its walls, the desire to help others. Although Sunites are not uncompassionate, most tend to look after themselves before others, a feature that was at odds with her celestial nature. Through this kindness, Malistra made many contacts and friends among the merchants of Daerlun, and from them she learned the value of gold, and how to make it. She also made friends with adventurers in the city, and joined two different companies on exploring the countryside, where her healing and divine blessings were a great boon to her companions. Yet, most of her time was spent at the House, and catering to the wealthy merchant lay worshippers who frequented its grounds, and attending to her priestly duties, which were often blurred. She had many relationships, with merchants or other members of the clergy, all of them producing feelings of love. Yet, not all these loving relationships physical love, for Sunites encompass love in friendship, companionship, similarities, and other benign feelings. Love can exist without it being a permanent bond, or the crossing of certain lines. Of course, Malistra preferred to follow Sune’s dogma most often when it comes to passion, desire and romance. She craved the physical sensations physical love could bring, and spent much time exploring these feelings. Such feelings were most often shared with other women, though men also played a role in her romantic liaisons. One of her most memorable relationships was with Corin Halin, a similarly-aged priestess of Sharess, a friend since her childhood. Corin nominally dwelled within Daerlun’s shrine to her lusty goddess, but since Sune and Sharess are allies, she spent much time in the House of Firehair with Malistra. They spent many years together as best friends and lovers. However, because of Corin’s Sharessan following, Malistra knew she would never be her permanent love, so the aasimar accepted the relationship for its close friendship and romantic ties. Through Corin, she learned much about Sharess, as well as physical intimacy. Malistra’s life might have continued in this pattern of decadence, if it wasn’t for the divine calling Sune has placed upon her, and the celestial blood in her veins. The Moonsea region had always been a troubled area of Faerun, but the past year had seen many trials and tribulations for the native cities. Most recently, word spread like wildfire that Orcus, Demon Prince of the Undead, had been called to the material plane there, and hundreds of lives had been lost, undead wandering the trade routes and cities, slaughtering at will. The temple of Sune near the city of Yulash had also been hit, and Malistra had then decided her skills of healing and faith would be needed to help the people’s, though her celestial blood enraged her with the presence of demons and undead. Yet, perhaps more profound was her inner calling. She felt Sune’s hand upon her shoulder, telling her she would be needed there. With trepidation, but also resolution, the young, beautiful priestess bought passage on a merchant caravan, heading to Yulash. ''Goals Malistra has a number of desires in life, some of which are religious, others that are more personal. Malistra’s goals and desires are mostly straightforward, mirroring her goddess’ tenants. She wishes to spread her goddess’ will and faith to those she encounters, by being a matchmaker or teacher to those in need of her skills, as well as the daily acts of love she gives to others. Regionally, she hopes to stem the tide of evil, undead and fiends from plaguing the Moonsea. She knows she can’t do this alone, and thus looks for allies to defeat Orcus and his underlings. Perhaps a more lofty goal includes restoring the beauty and love of the land to the Moonsea, after Orcus’ defeat. The region, even before the demons arrived, has been the staple of evil tyrants and vile gods, concepts such as love being thought of a weakness, rather than a strength. It is her hope that she can bring the love of Lady Firehair to the region by founding a stronger temple to Sune. For now, she has taken up residence with the local clergy at the temple outside of Yulash, and does all she can to help them, though she has found the Sunites there lack the leadership necessary to bring about this change. Thus, she wishes to create one of her own, and make it so beautiful, it would rival the splendor of the House of Firehair. The aasimar is also curious about her celestial heritage, and how she might explore the igniting of this blood, becoming a half-celestial. She doesn’t know if this is possible, but wants to find out. ''Class Descriptions Favored Soul Mortals who perform great services to deities, devoting their lives and work to the cause of their god or goddess, sometimes become the Chosen of that deity. Mystra's Chosen -- the seven sisters, Elminster, and others in the past -- are the most well known, but many other deities have Chosen worshipers. The Rotting Man, the hideous blightlord who corrupts and rots the Rawlinswood, is the Chosen of Talona. While some Chosen come into their status because of deeds and service, others come into the world with their deity's favor. These Chosen are known as Favored Souls, infants born as physical manifestations of a deity's power on Faerûn. Being born a favored soul has both advantages and disadvantages. Like a cleric, a favored soul has access to her god's divine magic. Unlike a cleric, however, the magic of a favored soul is natural. As such, it is unlikely to be denied by her god. Because favored souls do not need to pray for their spells, deities don't need to approve or disapprove each and every incantation. This and the many divine powers of a favored soul make members of the class quite powerful. Despite these powers, favored souls are often hindered by a sense of inescapable destiny that surrounds their births. They didn't choose their paths and may not want anything to do with their religion. In this way, the powers of a favored soul can be a burden rather than a blessing. Most Faerûnian deities have at least a few favored souls in their service. Some choose to have only one at any given time, but others spread out their favored souls among the lands in their worship. Rarely is there more than one favored soul in a given region, unless it's highly populated. Because they are often seen as direct signs from their god, favored souls rarely lead normal lives. The reason there are so few is because they create ripples in their travels, affecting everything they touch with their god's divine power. Favored Souls are free agents of their deities, unfettered by the strictures of a clerical hierarchy. They often wander from place to place, wielding the power of their deity to advance the causes they deem worthy in the god’s eyes, or else choose a great crusade against that which offends the deity, requiring a lifelong commitment and unswerving purpose. Where the cleric comes to his power through study and discipline, favored souls are the recipient of a great gift. How they wield the divine power burning in their heart is up to them. Favored Souls are welcomed by their churches but treated as unusual and are sometimes misunderstood. They are emissaries of their deities and outside of the church’s command structure-respected mystics not requiring the support normally crucial to a priest’s success. This makes them sometimes revered and sometimes envied by their cleric cousins. While favored souls are occasionally disrespected for their perceived lack of discipline, devout worshippers know that they are a powerful message from, and indeed a living manifestation of their deities. Heartwarder Sune encourage beauty, passion and love wherever they may be found. Heartwarders are aesthetes and hedonists who actively seek out pleasure and beauty in all things and who nurture the creation of beautiful objects. Heartwarders are typically found in large cities in the company of the cultural elite. Most are active patrons of the arts, and all play the role of matchmaker for persons in all levels of society. Many are employed as artists, crafters, performers or instructors. Those who teach instruct in such varied subjects such as art, choral music, cosmetics, dance, deportment, etiquette, fashion, handiwork, instrumental music and manners. A few travel the world to promote beauty and love, and adventure in the manner of Sunite clerics. ''OOC Information Information Disclaimer The above information is for the fun and enjoyment of the players of the server. Information listed here cannot be used as knowledge in game. The only exception to this is if a player character finds out about such information legally while in character, in game. DM Suggestions DM’s are welcome to use the above information in quests or events, but are asked not to alter the background or history of the character, except as related in the plot ideas listed below. Plot Ideas Celestial Origins: Although Malistra believes, as does her family, her bloodline comes from the Astral Deva Kalan, her close resemblance to Sune could mean she is instead a far descendant of Sune herself, from one of her many romantic dalliances across the ages. Such a fact would mean Kalan has purposely hidden this from her. This would mark her as more special then she currently is, but would make a very interesting plot development. Celestial Advancement: Malistra wants to investigate her celestial blood, and see how she may take on more celestial traits, such as feathered wings or spell-like abilities. Unless the above “Celestial Origins” would also be used, she would change somewhat to represent an astral deva. Category:PC